


Family Heirloom.

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from 'imagine-tom-Hiddleston' on tumblr. The imagine is posted in the beginning of the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Heirloom.

Imagine Tom proposing to you with the ring considered to be the Hiddleston’s most treasured family heirloom. However, a few weeks later you are in a serious accident/attacked and you lose possession of the ring. Despite being injured you fear most for what Tom and his family will think about you losing the ring as it means so much to them. When Tom rushes to see you, he tells you him and his family couldn’t care less about the ring, as long as you were going to be alright.

\-----

Tom had woken you up this morning at a much too early time for you. You had only just come back from filming over in L.A and the timezone was putting a toll on your sleep already. Having Tom wake you up at 6AM didn't help.

"Come on, love," he whispered to you. "I've got a surprise for you."  
You just groaned and put your pillow over your head, to have him pull it off.   
"Ah, ah, ah... This is a day you can't sleep away, __________."  
"But I'm so tired, Tom...," you yawned.  
"How about I make you some of my perfectly brewed Earl Grey Tea?"  
"Mmm... Sounds wonderful..." You smiled with your eyes shut, content at the thought of the beverage that would be sure to wake you up.  
"Excellent, be in the kitchen in 10 minutes, or I'll drink it all," he chuckled, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.  
"You devilish man, Tom Hiddleston!" You laughed, finally trudging out of bed and freshening up quickly in the bathroom.

You looked in the mirror, eyes widening at your state. "God, I let him look at me like this?" You muttered to yourself, quickly raking a brush through your hair and began washing your face.  
A knock on the door soon distracted you from your washing routine and you ended up soaking the front of your pyjama shirt.

"Only me, love," Tom called from outside. "Just wanted to let you know; you've got 5 minutes until I drink the tea."  
"I'm going as fast as I can, Tom. Now, Shoo! I was in the middle of freshening up!"

He laughed again as he walked away from the door and you heard the spoon hitting the sides of the ceramic mugs as he vigorously stirred the drinks.  
You grabbed the towel and dried your face, keeping it to hand and drying your pyjama shirt and walked in the kitchen.

"There. I'm in the kitchen with time to spare!" You chimed at him, grabbing the other mug of Earl Grey and sipping it generously. "I forgot what this tasted like."  
"Well, I assure you, I'll never let you forget again, even if I have to send you box after box when you go away to film any more projects. Now, hurry and drink that. We need to get going if I'm going to show you what I want to on time."  
"Thomas, I am not sure if you're aware, but I am still in my sopping wet pyjamas."  
"Darling, of course I am aware. I will obviously give you time to change. Now, drink up." He grinned.

He, obviously, was already dressed in his vintage black cardigan - the word Vintage used very lightly. He wore it so much it was beginning to come back into fashion. Pairing with that, he was wearing some ordinary jeans and black converse.

You soon finished the drink and made your way to the bedroom again to get your clothes and quickly got dressed.

"There, was that fast enough for you?" You said to him, emerging in a short sleeved shirt and jeans, complete with your own high top converse.  
"Well, speedier than I thought you'd be," he laughed. "Well, come on then, __________, your surprise awaits," he grinned taking your hand and taking you down the driveway and into his own car.

That's what you liked about Tom; he rarely got chauffeured when it was just the two of you going out like this. The black tinted windows helped block out any fans, and when he was with you, he rarely got stopped to sign autographs and was rarely in the papers the next day after secret paparazzi got hold of photos of you two.

The journey in the car lasted around thirty minutes or so, but the time sped up as he had a little sing song with you, helping the time soar by. You ended up at a place you knew very well, his parents' house. My, it was much more fascinating than your own home. Theirs was much larger - which you gave the benefit of the doubt, with 5 people living there at one point.

He hopped out of the car and went around to your side to open the door for you. "They'll be so excited to see you, I said I was coming alone, wait till they see you!" He was giddy, almost like a ten year old boy, it was cute.  
The two of you walked up the driveway and gave the doorbell a ring, the shuffling of feet on the rug inside evident that someone was coming to the door.

"Tom, dear! What a surprise to see you! Oh, _______, you too! Come in, come in!" Tom's mother said, giving you both a hug and cheek to cheek kiss on the doorstep.   
"James, dear, Thomas is here, and he brought ________, too! Oh, do be a dear and put the kettle on!"

You laughed, "How are you, Diana?" You asked, slipping your shoes off and walking through to the living room.  
"I've been splendid, dear, thank you. How was filming? Thomas said you arrived back a few days ago."  
"Well, it went brilliant, thanks. Only 16 months until it's released - but, don't worry, I'll make sure you get tickets to the screening," you smiled at her.

"Ah, ________, can you come here for a minute, please?" Tom's voice interrupted the conversation.  
"Uhm, okay, sure. Excuse me, Diana," you said, quickly rising from the seat and walking over to Tom. "What is it, dear?"  
"I've just got to speak with Mum for a minute, why don't you go talk to Emma? I'm sure she's itching to ask you about filming."  
"Sure thing, where's her room again?"  
"She should be in her study. Last room on..."  
"...the second floor, I know," you chimed in, laughing as you made your way up the stairs.

~~

"Hey, Emma," you smiled, making your way into the study. "Tom said you'd be here."  
"Oh, hey ________," she smiled, pushing herself from the desk. "How was Los Angeles? Tom said you were filming a new project."  
"It went great, thanks. Didn't enjoy the 6AM wake up call this morning, though," you laughed. "I've already promised your mother tickets to the premiere, do you want any?"  
"That depends...who's in it?"  
"Well...me, if that persuades you," you laughed. "Well, there's Chris Evans, if that intrigues you."  
"What they heck, if you can get me some tickets get them for me - you're getting some for Tom too, aren't you?"  
"Oh, of course. He'll be my date for the premiere. He hasn't walked a red carpet since Thor 2. I think he'll enjoy walking it again."  
"Well, that's a sweet gesture, ________. Hey, quick, possibly crazy question here. Did Tom say anything to get you up here?"  
"Well, he said he had to speak with your mum. Why?"  
"He only usually sends people up here when he's serious in relationships. I think it may be a sign in taking your relationship that step further."  
"A step further? What? ... Oh." You blushed. "You really think he's ready for that?"  
"Oh, absolutely. He's smitten with you. You've been together nearly three years now. I think he's waited long enough."

"________! Mum wants to speak to you." Tom's voice called from the ground floor.  
"Just a minute -- Mum... That really means him, right?"  
"You bet. Go on, I'll come down with you, if you want," she smiled, grabbing her phone off the desk.

You both walked down the stairs and looked around. "Where is she?"  
"A little lie on my behalf. She actually doesn't want to speak with you... I do," he grinned, looking over at Emma and nodding his head quickly.  
"You do? What is it?"  
He moved to kneel down, fumbling in his jacket pocket, Emma now had her phone out, recording the scene.  
"Tom... What are you-"  
"Sh..." He said softly, looking up at you now, a small box in his hand. "________, we've...we've been going steady for three years now... I know we haven't spent enough time together, me flying off for months at a time, but I know I'm ready for this. _________, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box and looking in your eyes.   
"Oh, gosh..." was all you could manage, looking down at the ring.

A small gem, a gold band. It looked like your size exactly.

"Well?"

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes," You cried, tears slipping down your face as he slipped the ring on your finger.  
"It's been in the family for 33 years."  
"33 years? That's your..."  
"My age, I know," he grinned, rising from his position and giving you a soft kiss on the lips. "It's our most treasured heirloom. It was my mothers, now yours, and, when the time comes, our child's."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. hope it wasn't too fluffy. I'll hopefully update it asap. thank you <3


End file.
